The Skype Chat
by Namizuko
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sasuke video calls each other day in and day out with Skype? One is bound to slip up. Naruto watched Sasuke masturbate on cam, but what is he going to do about it? [Sasunaru/narusasu lemon]
1. Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not make profit of this, this is purely for fun.

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto (boyxboy)

**Other Characters:** Sakura, Ino, Kushina, Minato and Itachi.

**Summary:** What happens when Naruto and Sasuke Skype video calls each other day in and day out? One is bond to slip up. Naruto watched Sasuke jerk off on cam, but what is he going to do about it?

**Rating:** M – contains lemons.

**Note:** This is sort of a reboot of my old fic 'MSN Chat' – well, this new one is inspired by the old one. You don't have to have read the old ones to read this one, as it will be entirely different :)

I am very sorry but Sasuke appears very OOC… The story is AU, both of Naruto and Sasuke's parents are alive. *spoiler* and so is Itachi.

I hope you like it, or at least some people do. I'm very sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes.

**Edit 1:** per reading a review stating that the story felt rushed and contained many mistakes, I decided to revisit it wrote out the passages that felt rushed to me (because I agree that it was rushed). I also edited many mistakes out, grammar but mostly spelling. Thank you for pointing this out Kihlia. I'm taking this as constructive criticism as I want to get better at writing stories :) [Read more about this edit at the bottom].

If you like it, please fav and/or review it, thanks :)

* * *

**The Skype Chat**

Naruto turned on his computer, wanting to play a game before going to bed. When the computer had finished starting up, he opened the application _The Sims 3_ and grinned to himself. He would never tell anyone he liked playing that game, afraid that people would think he was too dorky. It was his guilty pleasure after all.

Then he opened Skype, to see if any of his friends were online, which only Sasuke was. Sasuke was his best friend; they had been friends since childhood. Their relationship was somewhat weird, on day they could be laughing and the next they could not stand looking at each other. Naruto messaged Sasuke.

**Foxy Naruto:** Hey teme, still up? :)

**Uchiha Pride:** Yes, or else I wouldn't be online, would I you dobe…

**Foxy Naruto:** … _

**Uchiha Pride:** You wanted something?

**Foxy Naruto:** Not really, just wondering what you were doing… Wanna come over tomorrow, we could play a game? :)

**Uchica Pride:** Can't. I have an essay to write for my English class.

**Foxy Naruto:** You never have any free time, always doing your homework….

**Uchiha Pride:** And why don't you take the time to do _**your**_ homework?

_*Uchiha Pride logged off*_

Naruto sighed and rested his head on the table. His eyes felt grainy and tired as he decided for go to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to bed.

The Next day was a Sunday, which Naruto looked forward to, because then he could just stay home and play games all day, instead of going to school. "Breakfast is ready, Naruto!" His mother, Kushina shouted from the living room downstairs. Naruto ran downstairs and greeted his mother and father, grabbing breakfast as he sat down at the table.

"What are you doing for today, Naruto?" Minato asked curiously. "Not just staying in your room again…" Kushina said in a gloomy voice, waving her fists. Naruto laughed and shook his head "I'm going to Sasuke's. I want to study with him". Naruto said with a big smile, knowing just what his parents wanted to hear. Their pleased faces made Naruto happy.

Naruto headed for the Uchiha house, hoping that Sasuke would be home. But then again, he said that he had an essay to finish. Naruto knocked on the door. Itachi opened it and smiled when he saw Naruto. "Is Sasuke home?" Naruto asked playfully. "He is, but he is writing his essay and doesn't want to be disturbed" Itachi said lowly. Naruto's mood dropped, as he had hoped Sasuke had time to play a game or what not. "Thanks anyway," Naruto said and waved as he turned around without luck. Itachi waved and went back inside.

"Naruto was just here" Itachi called to Sasuke. "I know, but I don't have time to deal with him today" Sasuke said, his fingers pounding hard on the keyboard, making clicking noises.

Naruto walked back home, not looking forward to what his parents was going to say. "Wasn't Sasuke home?" Kushina looked up from doing the dishes. Naruto shook his head and went upstairs to his room. Glad that his mother did not put more into the questioning.

He sighed and turned on his computer to write his own essay.

Finally done, the blonde let out at sigh in relief. Now he could play a game. First, he wanted to see if Sasuke were online. He was. Naruto began to type to his friend.

**Foxy Naruto:** Did you finish your essay? :)

**Uchiha Pride:** Hours ago, Dobe.

**Foxy Naruto:** What are you doing then? :D

**Uchiha Pride:** Nothing really.

**Foxy Naruto:** HEY! I just got an idea! :D 8D

**Uchiha Pride:** What now….?

**Foxy Naruto:** We could video chat! That way, we could always talk to each other any time we wanted. Even when we are doing something else, like playing a game or doing homework! :D

**Uchiha Pride:** Hn.

**Foxy Naruto:** Come on Sasuke! Please! It could be so much fun! :D *begging*

_*Uchiha Pride turned on video chat*_

Naruto smiled happily and giggled.

_*Foxy Naruto turned on video chat*_

Naruto waved excitedly into his webcam, grinning to his teeth. Sasuke looked the same as always, the same emotionless expression. "So, I'm playing a game, you?" Naruto asked over the microphone. "Just browsing" Sasuke said and shrugged. "We could play a game together, if you're game?" Naruto asked hopeful, probably already knowing the answer. One could still hope. "Any multiplayer game is fine" Sasuke said coldly, not caring much. Naruto almost jumped at his friend's reply. Now he just had to find a game. They could not play _Sims_ because it was not multiplayer and Sasuke would _never_ go for that game, Naruto thought. Hmm. "What about _Call of Duty_?" Naruto asked, that being the second game he thought of. Sasuke agreed and they played.

Hours passed and the moon began to shine through Naruto's curtains. He yawned. Maybe it was time to go to bed, it was Monday tomorrow after all.

Both boys looked tired and decided to call it a night.

_*Uchiha Pride logged off*_

Naruto turned his computer off and headed for the bathroom. Finding his toothbrush, putting a lot of paste on it, he brushed his teeth until he was satisfied.

"Night mom, Night dad!" Naruto shouted from his room upstairs. He then crawled into his bed, cuddling with his comforter.

The next day of school, the boys spent most of their time together, discussing various video games and homework. Naruto asked Sasuke for help with his homework, which they could talk about over Skype. Sasuke agreed, though mentioned that Naruto probably would not be able to keep up with Sasuke's tutoring. When classes was over for the day, they both went home and talked on Skype while doing their homework and what not.

A few days later, they went to Ichiraku Ramen together, at Naruto's request. He wanted to show Sasuke one of his favorite places. However, Naruto knew that Sasuke was not too fond of ramen. While they eat, Naruto joked around, talking about the rest of their classmates. Particularly about Sasuke's fan club. All the girls at Uni adored him, said that he look so handsome. Naruto was a bit jealous; he wanted the girls to notice him too. Sasuke did not seem to care about his fan club, actually he didn't seem to care that much for girls, know that he thought about it.

One time the boys went to an arcade together, playing various game and competing against each other. When the finally had used most of their energy on playing games, the stopped at a shop to get some ice cream. Sasuke looked at Naruto the whole time while licking his ice cream. Sasuke felt his pants tighten by the sight. Good thing the blonde couldn't see and was occupied with his ice.

Every day when they got home from school, they video chatted while doing their daily routines. It had now been that way for weeks. Their friendship had improved a lot, since they started Skyping. They both enjoyed each other's company, maybe one of them more than the other did.

Naruto was very pleased with his newly developed relationship with Sasuke, being his very best friend. He hoped that Sasuke felt the same.

The school bell rang and class was finally over for the day. "Talk to you later" Naruto said as he waved goodbye to Sasuke. They went their separate ways, as their houses where in different directions.

Naruto got home, greeted his parents, grabbed a snack and went to his room. He put down his bag and turned on his computer. They very first thing he did was open skype and call Sasuke. The call connected and they talked for some time until dinnertime.

Neither of them turned off their computer, they just left the call open and headed for dinner.

"Naruto, you are spending all of your time on your computer, do you remember to do your homework?" Kushina worried. "Yeah mom" Naruto said as he drank some water. "I'm just talking with Sasuke, and I'm doing my homework _on my computer_" he said goofing. "We're just worried, that's all" Minato said, soothing Kushina. "I'm fine, I'd tell you if it wasn't" he said smiling, as he grabbed his plate and put it in the dishwasher.

Naruto went back to his room and put on his headphones. As he played a game, he suddenly head moans. He started looking around. Confused. He took off his headphones, the sound was not coming from outside, so it had to be in the game. He then turned down the sound of his game, but the moans was still there. Suddenly, it hit him. Skype. He was afraid as to what he was going to see when he opened the video chat, as the moans had gotten heavier.

Right there, in full screen, was Sasuke, laying on his bed…. Pleasing himself. Naruto blinked, not sure, if he wanted to see his best friend jerk off. "Oh my-" Naruto gasped, but stopped himself, both of his hand covering his mouth, as he realized Sasuke would be able to hear him.

Sasuke stroke his penis lightly and then picked up the pace again. He squeezed tighter, nearing climax. He panted and moaned, louder and louder. "Hmm" he said, between the moans as he kept going.

"Ahhhh" Sasuke let out in joy. "N-Naruto!" he screamed as he reached climax and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

Naruto was in shock. Had he just heard right? Did his best friend just moan his name, while pleasuring himself? Naruto was confused and turned off the microphone in a heartbeat. He sighed, finally able to breathe normally, even though his heart was racing. He went to his bed, where he knew his webcam could not reach view.

He sat, confused. He did not know Sasuke felt that way… did he feel that way about Sasuke? Suddenly massive thoughts began running in Naruto's head. It felt like he was going to explode.

Should he say something to Sasuke? Or would it be weird, too embarrassing maybe?

After many weird discussions with himself, he decided that he would not do anything for now. Still unsure what he felt about this. He was just going to pretend it never happened. He could totally do that.

The next day at school, Naruto tried his best to talk normally with Sasuke, like the usually did. He had to admit, it was pretty darn hard. Every time he looked at Sasuke, he saw him jerking off and moaning his name. It sent chills down Naruto's spine, just thinking about it. Problem was, he was not just thinking about it, he was visualizing it too.

Sasuke noticed that the blonde wasn't his usual self, but decided that he wouldn't ask.

The day went and they both followed their usual routine when they got home. Computer. On. Skype video call. On. They talked, joked and did their homework. Naruto was more silent than usual when they Skyped. Sasuke noted that, but still did not mention it. Naruto tried his best to hide behind his façade, while he tried to understand these the feelings he felt. Unable to ignore them completely, even though he tried his very best to.

Naruto kept acting weird around Sasuke and it started to piss him off. Somehow, the raven had waited for the blonde to explain what was wrong in his own time, but now Sasuke had to ask him.

"Do you want to meet down at Ichiraku Ramen?" Sasuke asked, hopping he could get the blue eyed boy interested. "Nah…" Naruto began as he shook his head, it was clear that he actually wanted to go, but tried his hardest to say no anyway. "It's my treat?" Sasuke said in a hurry as he saw the blonde suddenly light up and say yes.

Sauske got to Ichiraku Ramen first, and he sat down waiting for Naruto. When he finally arrived, Sasuke ordered, knowing exactly what Naruto wanted, Miso.

"So, why the treat, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto laughed between bites. Still trying to keep up the façade.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" Sasuke said, his eyes trailed off and he looked at the ground.

"Why so serious?" Naruto questioned, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

Sasuke sighed. Well, he wanted an answer, so he had to ask.

"You've been acting all weird this past week…." Sasuke said in a low voice, resting his head in his hand as he grabbed a bite from his ramen.

"Oh… You noticed?" Naruto said rather disappointed in himself. Apparently, he had not done a good enough job of hiding it.

"Yeah. Will you tell me what is wrong? I'm worried" Sasuke said, looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Ehm. It is actually nothing. Silly me" Naruto tried with a fake smile, hoping it would pass Sasuke's eyes.

It did not.

Sasuke slammed his hand down on the table, demanding an answer. Naruto blushed lightly, remembering Sasuke's face, as he had screamed Naruto's name as he came.

Naruto swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Alright…" he finally said in a defending posture.

"I saw you… jerking off…" Naruto said in a low voice, as they were in a public area and he did not want anybody to hear him.

Sasuke blushed straight red, but still trying to keep his usual cool. He suddenly remembered what he had done, but how could the blonde have seen it?

Then he remembered their everyday Skype video calls. Damn. Had he forgotten that the call was still open? Had he not seen the red dot on his webcam blinking? Damn.

Neither of them knew what to say, they just sat in silence, both embarrassed as hell.

"Ehm…." Sasuke managed to say, a hint of nervousness sounded in his voice.

"I erhm, heard you too" Naruto said, still blushing and looking down.

Chills ran down Sasuke's spine as he began to panic. His usual coolness ran out the window, as the panic took over his body. Trying to calm down and think of something to say, he got up from his seat.

"I'm very sorry you had to see that" Sasuke said hurriedly and left.

Naruto could hardly understand what was going on and before he knew it, Sasuke was walking away, _fast._

"But-!" Naruto shouted, but the Uchiha kept going, not looking back.

After finishing his ramen, Naruto left too. Now he was just more confused. Sasuke had not said anything to explain why he did it. Well, Naruto had not really had the chance to ask that question. They had both been too embarrassed. He was still unsure of just what he felt about Sasuke's attraction to him, knowing that it must not had been an accident. He just wanted the raven to say it. He wanted an explanation. It seemed the talked had been too embarrassing, as Sasuke had just walked away.

Naruto got home and headed to bed, certainly not looking forward to tomorrow.

School was surprisingly fine, but mostly because the dark haired boy was not there. He had called in sick. Naruto was worried and damn sure that it was his fault. He felt the guilt overtake his body, and he surely felt bad. Maybe he should not have brought it up, and just let sleeping dogs lie?

All the girls were sad, not once had they seen the Uchiha miss a day of university. For them, it was truly a sad day.

Naruto did not know whether to feel happy or sad, at the fact that his best friend had skipped class because of him.

When Naruto got home and turned on his computer, Sasuke was not online. Naruto decided to play a game, to distract his mind.

Sasuke still was not at school the next day. Rumors had started spreading, that Sasuke had a depression and therefor would not leave his house. Naruto felt bad when he heard the rumors, not sure, if they were just rumors – he had definitely hurt Sasuke in some way, but a depression… Naruto tried to stay optimistic.

One day at school, Sasuke's fanclub approached Naruto, mainly Sakura and Ino with the whole group behind. They asked if Naruto knew what was wrong with Sasuke and why he had not been coming to school lately. "Nah, I have not got a clue" Naruto said and shook his head. "But you're his best friend, surly you most know" Sakura and Ino said said worriedly. Naruto just shrugged. "You should go visit him, see if he is okay" the girls said, almost in unison. Before Naruto walked away, they almost threatened him, if he did not go visit Sasuke, they would make life very hard for Naruto at school.

With that, Naruto thought about checking up on Sasuke. It was his fault anyway, but he still was not sure how he felt about what he had seen.

He knew that he liked Sasuke. At least as a friend, a very best one he might add. Naruto had never thought about liking a man before. He had never thought about being gay. Did that mean that Sasuke was gay? Naruto wondered. He had never been in any relationships either; girls liked him, but only as a friend. For a moment, he thought of him and Sasuke together. Hmm. Not too bad, as they were already spending most of their time together. But what about… sex? Naruto had no experience what so ever. He wondered if Sasuke had, and suddenly blushed pink. He felt his pants tighten as he walked, trying to hide it from bypassing people with his backpack.

Naruto shook his head, confused by his feelings, but mostly by his new developed feelings for Sasuke.

In a spur of the moment, he headed for the Uchiha house. Determined to get an answer to his new question and feelings.

Naruto knocked on the door, shaking a bit. Itachi opened it. "Naruto, it's not a good time…" Itachi said motioning Naruto to go home, but Naruto did not want to go home before he got his answer.

He banged the door in, slamming it in Itachi's head and walked right by him. He already knew where Sasuke's room was, as he had been there many times before.

Itachi took his hand to his head, hoping the pain would go away. Dizziness began as he headed for the kitchen and sat down. "Might get what you want know, brother" Itachi said, as he relaxed into the chair, staying out of this fight.

Naruto rushed to Sasuke's room, slamming the door open. Sasuke shrieked silently as the door slammed, thinking that Itachi was mad again. When he realized it was Naruto, Sasuke went back to his cold usual posture.

"What do you want, Dobe" Sasuke asked in a harsh voice, not bothering looking directly at Naruto.

Naruto gathered up his courage to speak, "I-I demand to know why you did what you did!" Naruto almost shouted.

"You mean, why I _jerked off_**?**" Sasuke asked now playfully.

Naruto began to blush, but tried not to conceal it.

"W-why did you scream **my** name?" He asked, still standing by the open door.

"Isn't that simple, Dobe?" Sasuke breathed, not bothering much to explain.

"No?" Naruto hissed, starting to figure out where this was going.

"Because I like you" the Uchiha said, giving up on the games.

Naruto froze for a moment as he processed what he had just heard. Naruto had already figured that Sasuke could be attracted to him in some way, but like him? That he had not quite seen coming. On the other hand, maybe he had, and just did not want to admit it to himself.

"You like me…." Naruto said slowly.

"…More than a friend" Sasuke finished the sentence.

Naruto began slowly walking around Sasuke's room, confused. He went over his feelings. Friend or more than a friend? Naruto turned his back against Sasuke, as he felt his pants tighten again. Shit, not now. Naruto began to realize what this meant.

Sasuke sighed, not sure what was going on with Naruto.

"Look, you don't have to like me back. We can just be friends. I don't want this to hurt our friendship" Sasuke tried to explain.

Suddenly the blonde turned around and walked towards Sasuke, who sat at his desk. Naruto stood right in front of Sasuke, looking him deep into his eyes. Naruto finally knew that he could be gay for Sasuke.

Their lips met for the first time, in a heated kiss. Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's who started to gain control. Sasuke kissed back passionately. Suddenly Naruto pushed back and broke off the kiss. He blushed.

"I think I like you too" Naruto said before pressing his lips against Sasuke's again.

Sasuke tried to push his tongue into Naruto's mouth, but Naruto did not seem to understand. Sasuke then bit Naruto's lower lip, making him open his mouth, so Sasuke could enter. Their tongues met in a battle for domination, which Sasuke won, as Naruto grew tired.

They parted for air.

"Are you sure? Because, that would make me god damn happy" Sasuke said, smiling as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto nodded and sat on top of Sasuke in his chair and kissed him again. Sasuke began to get carried away, as he finally got what he wanted the most, Naruto.

Sasuke stood up, lifting Naruto in his siting position, not breaking the kiss while carrying him to his bed.

Sasuke threw Naruto onto the bed and placed himself on top of him, enjoying the view.

Sasuke took his hand under Naruto's shirt and started caressing his soft skin. The blonde moaned lightly by the touch.

"What are you doing, teme?" Naruto asked a bit confused but the newfound pleasure.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Sasuke said, as he went down and kissed Naruto's collarbone.

As Sasuke touched Naruto more and more, he moaned louder. Sasuke was very pleased with the sight of the blonde in so much pleasure, and began to slowly moan himself.

Sasuke pushed Naruto all the way up on the bed, and started to grind his lower body against Naruto's.

As Naruto groaned, Sasuke slid off Naruto's shirt to get a look of his beautiful upper body.

Visually taking in Naruto's muscular body, Sasuke took his own shirt off too. They kissed again.

"You do know that the door is wide open, right guys?" Itachi asked, standing in the doorway.

Both Naruto and Sasuke froze for a moment, both blushing and yelling "Get the **hell** out and close the god damn fucking door!".

Itachi closed the door and as he walked away, he smirked perversely.

Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately, trying to forget what had just happened.

Trying to unbutton and unzip Naruto's pants, he still hold the kiss. He moved his head down Naruto's body, leaving small kissed everywhere.

Naruto moaned "Mmh, Sasuke" and began begging for more.

Sasuke slid off Naruto's pants, leaving only his boxers. Naruto's member was already getting hard, as Sasuke stroke it lightly on his boxers. Naruto gasped by the sudden touch to his penis, but then relaxed.

Sasuke himself was also hard, getting more aroused by Naruto's body and the sounds he made.

In what seem like only a second, Sasuke had pulled off his pants with his boxers, showing all of his manhood.

Naruto's mouth went open, he was big, he thought to himself.

"You sure you're not going to regret this later?" Sasuke asked, making sure for the last time, that Naruto still wanted Sasuke to keep going on. Naruto moaned in pleasure and blushed "I won't regret anything, I want you" Naruto said passionately. Sasuke got harder, even though he thought that was not possible.

Sasuke then pulled Naruto's boxers off and threw them to the floor. Both naked, they looked at each other's naked bodies, admiring.

Naruto stroke Sasuke's pale muscular torso.

They both moaned as they again grind their members together.

"Naruto, I'm going to have you do something for me, okay?" Sasuke said between breathes. Naruto moaned and nodded in pleasure, he would do anything to feel more of this delicious feeling.

"Touch yourself" the Uchiha said playfully and smirked at Naruto's confused look.

"L-like a handjob?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. Sasuke nodded and they both sat up.

"What about you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke went close to Naruto and whispered in his ear "I'm gonna watch" the raven said. Naruto blushed pink at the thought.

Grabbing his penis, Naruto slowly began to stroke it up and down. He moaned in pleasure and moved a bit faster. His cheeks turned bright pink, as he pleasured himself. Sasuke enjoyed watching, but could feel just watching was not enough.

Sasuke suddenly leaned in, and stroked the tip of Naruto's penis. Naruto gasped as he had his eyes closed in pleasure. Naruto let go of his member in that moment and he felt his penis squeezed by Sasuke's hands. Naruto moaned louder and louder, almost near his climax.

"I'm close… Sasu.." Naruto let out between moans, as he finally came in Sasuke's hands. Naruto gasped for air, and saw the very pleased expression on Sasuke's face.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamt about this" Sasuke said and kissed the blonde on his forehead.

Naruto lay, catching his breath.

With one of his hands, Sasuke caressed Naruto's pink cheeks softly, before he pressed three fingers into the blond's mouth. "Suck them" Sasuke said to Naruto. The blue eyed boy did as he was told, and sucked the best he could, wondering what it was for.

When Sasuke felt his fingers being wet enough, he took them out of Naruto's mouth and spread his legs.

"This might hurt in the beginning, but it will feel really good I promise" Sasuke said in a hurry, as he could feel himself getting closer and closer to this climax. Why did the blonde have to be so damn cute and sexy?

Sasuke played around Naruto's hole, before putting the first finger inside.

Naruto let out of light scream and tried to push himself away because of the sudden pain.

Sasuke used his free hand to feel Naruto's torso, trying to calm him down.

Sasuke pushed his finger around inside, touching the walls. When he felt that Naruto had gotten used to the first finger, he added the second. Naruto adjusted better to the pain, and felt the pleasure more.

They both moaned and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"Mmh" the blonde said in a moan, enjoying the pleasure.

By the looks of it, Naruto felt good, and Sasuke then added the final finger and moved around inside Naruto.

"Ahh" the blue eyed boy let out and jumped by the pain.

Getting used to the pain and feeling more of the pleasure, Naruto started to push himself against Sasuke's fingers, wanting more.

Sasuke then remove his fingers. Naruto look up, confused. "Why?" he asked in a sad and confused tone.

Sasuke had started to stroke his own penis, getting ready to enter Naruto.

"Ahhhhhhh" Naruto screamed loudly as Sasuke entered him in one hard push. Naruto's body trembled, all the pleasure just felt so good.

"Mmh" Sasuke moaned as he pushed against Naruto. Naruto grabbed the sheets with his hands, curling them.

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips, helping himself thrust more.

He move in and out, first slow, then faster. He neared his climax but wanted this to last more and stopped.

Naruto looked at him, confused yet again, by the sudden stop. He was just enjoying the pleasure, and then he had to stop?

Sasuke caught his breath and thrust again. One hard deep thrust followed by ten light ones, only entering a few centimeters. Sasuke kept it up. One hard and deep thrust, followed by nine light ones.

Naruto felt his penis harden again, as he moaned in pleasure.

One hard deep thrust and eight light.

One hard deep thrust and seven light.

Naruto screamed in pleasure at the sensation he felt. Damn, it was good. Real good.

One hard deep thrust and six light.

One hard deep thrust and five light.

Naruto's body boiled with pleasure, he began losing control of it.

One hard deep thrust and four light.

One hard deep thrust and three light.

Sasuke panted and moaned, his breathing getting heavier and heavier. He was close.

One hard deep thrust and two light.

Naruto's feet began to twitch as he also neared his climax again.

One hard deep thrust and one light.

Both boys breathing heavy and sweating.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!" The blonde screamed in pleasure as he came for the second time. Naruto felt his body spasm and his toes tingle.

Two deep thrusts "NARUUUUUUUTO!" And Sasuke came inside Naruto. Sasuke's body shook with pleasure.

Naruto felt the warm sperm fill him up inside and moaned. Both panted and gasped for air.

With his body unable to hold him up, Sasuke fell onto Naruto's soft body.

They smiled and kissed each other. They lay for a few minutes, relaxing, before taking a shower.

"Ah, that was great, Sasuke" Naruto said, pleased.

Sasuke smiled and turned on the water. Sasuke hugged Naruto from behind "I love you, you know" Sasuke stated. Naruto nudged his head against Sasuke's "I love you too" he said.

When they were finished with their shower, they headed back to Sasuke's bedroom to grab some clothes.

"You can borrow some of mine" Sasuke suggested, if he wanted clean fresh clothes that is. Naruto nodded and blush by smelling Sasuke's scent on his clothes.

"Have you done this before?" Naruto asked curiously while getting dressed. "Sex, you mean?" Sasuke asked in a normal tone. Naruto nodded, slightly blushing. "No, this was my first" Sasuke let out and dried his hair with a towel. Naruto blushed even more, delighted that it was both their first time. "How come you are so good at it then?" Naruto asked rather confused. Sasuke smirked and explained that he had done his research.

They both walked downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. They gathered different things from the fridge and Sasuke began to cook.

"Now I know which one is the screamer" Itachi said laughing. Both boys turned around, not having noticed Itachi. Naruto blushed pink while Sasuke kept his cool.

"D-d-did you hear us?" the blonde gasped, almost fainting.

Itachi nodded perversely "Just be glad mom and dad wasn't home, Sasuke".

"Hn." Was all the raven said while continuing cooking.

Naruto's body trembled, fear starting to take over.

"Want something to eat, Itachi?" Sasuke asked coldly, ignoring Naruto.

"Ah, yes, thank you" he said, grinning.

Naruto felt so embarrassed. Itachi had heard them. He could not get it out of his head.

"Think about what the Sasuke fan club is going to say about _this_ tomorrow" Itachi smirked and laughed.

Naruto felt chills coming down his spine. Shit, he had not thought about that. What should he do, what should he do? What should _they _do? And the fan club was the one suggesting he should check on Sasuke. They would _not_ be happy about this.

All the thoughts was getting too much for Naruto, he felt a headache coming. He felt dizzy. Then he passed out. Sasuke hurried to Naruto's rescue, and caught him before he hit the floor.

"You teased him too much, dammit Itachi" Sasuke said, as he shook the blonde lightly. Naruto opened his eyes. Still dizzy.

"Can we maybe not go to school tomorrow?" the blue eyed boy asked silently, slight out of breath.

The raven shook his head in disagreement. Itachi chuckled at the scene.

"We can just stay home, and then we can do _**anything**_ you want" the blonde managed to say, pleading.

Sasuke smirked "Deal".

Naruto was really going to regret saying that tomorrow, Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

**Again, I'm very sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes (tried to edit them out as good as possible). And for making Sasuke OOC.. **

**I hope the story was good anyway, please fav, follow and/or review it if you liked it.**

**EDIT 1: I've read the story over again, and corrected the grammar and spelling mistakes that I found. Which was actually a lot (I couldn't stop laughing, my mistakes are hilarious). I hope it's easier to read now. **

**I've mostly edited the phases with "days past, week went by" and such, to explain more of the story and situation instead. I hope the story feels less rushed now, because it was, as I just wanted to get it out of my head before I forgot. I've also added a few lines here and there, it's still the same story, so if you have read it before the update, you don't really have to read it again, unless you want to yourself.**

**Anyway, I hoped I made the story much better! **

**I'm seriously thinking about making more chapters for this one. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but if people like the story, I would be game writing more. (I'll probably write more anyway, just for my own fun, lol).**


	2. Exposed

**New characters in this chapter:** Hinata, Mikoto and Fugaku.

**Chapter summary:** As Sasuke and Naruto's relationship evolves and try their best to hide their newfound love at school, one after school slip-up is apparently enough to get caught by the Sasuke Fan club.

**Rating:** M – contains lemons and smut.

* * *

The Skype Chat – Chapter 2 –** Exposed**

"_Anything I want_?" Sasuke asked smirking playfully.

Naruto already regretted saying that, he just wanted _anything_ else than dealing with Sasuke's Fan club at school. He had never quite understood what the girls saw in Sasuke, but he guessed that he finally did understand.

Naruto swallowed nervously and nodded in agreement.

Even though they just had gotten together the day before, it was as if they were both high on their love for each other. They acted as if they had been together forever. Probably to make up for all the time that they had not been together like this, so passionately.

As they lay in Sasuke's bed, they spooned. As Naruto had promised Sasuke, he could do anything he wanted with him, as long as they stayed home from school. Sasuke turned around, facing Naruto and kissed him. Naruto kissed back and moaned. Sasuke trailed his fingers down Naruto's tanned body under the sheets. They were both naked, having slept that way. Naruto already felt the pleasure in his body from Sasuke's touch. Sasuke slowly reached Naruto's growing member and touched it lightly. Naruto's body shook with pleasure, as he began to breathe heavily.

"Are you sure that Itachi isn't home?" Naruto asked in a harsh voice, stopping Sasuke's hand from touching his erection. Sasuke nodded "I haven't heard him", he then pushed Naruto's hand away, grabbing his penis again. Naruto hissed by the touch, trying to keep his mind straight. "I** DON'T** want Itachi to hear us again!" Naruto stated headstrong and harshly. Sasuke rolled his eyes - well he did not care either way, as long he got some sweet Naruto. Naruto blushed and almost curled together in fetal position, as he remember the embarrassment he had felt the day before.

"I'll take a look around the house, okay?" Sasuke said and stroked Naruto's cheeks softly. Sasuke then got out of bed, and headed for his dresser to grab a pair of boxers. Naruto watched him leave, watching Sasuke's beautiful ass as he left. Naruto rolled around the bed in excitement, but suddenly felt hurt in his behind. He grabbed his butt and felt the pain spread from his ass to his lower back as well. He let out a grump, as he caressed his behind, feeling sore.

Sasuke walked in between different rooms, looking for Itachi's presence as well as his parents. His house was clean and minimalistic. There was a lot of empty space, but he loved that. He found no sign of his parents being home, and he would not have expected that either, as they both worked hard for the life they had. His father, Fugaku, worked in the business sector and was CEO of their own business, Uchiha Corporation. He wanted Sasuke to follow in his footsteps. This was not really what Sasuke wanted, but surely did what was expected of him, even though it was not his own dream. His mother, Mikoto, worked part-time as a nurse while being a housewife. She normally spent the day shopping groceries or doing stuff at home and worked at night.

Today it seemed that she wasn't home, probably out for groceries. Sasuke sighed in relief, now he just had to look for Itachi. He looked all over the house, but found no sign of Itachi being home. He then went back to his blonde.

Naruto's eyes pierced Sasuke's body as he walked into his room. "Hn. Nobody's home" Sasuke said, and slid off his boxers and walked up to his bed. Blue eyes stared as they watched him crawl onto the bed.

"I've missed you" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke felt pleasure run from his ear and down to his member.

"Anything I want?" Sasuke asked again, playfully, already touching Naruto's penis again.

Naruto nodded "I promised. But I'm sore" he pointed to his butt and caressed it softly. Sasuke looked disappointed at him. He did not want to force Naruto into anything, but on the other side, he _really, really _wanted the blonde right now.

"I have an idea!" Naruto shouted playfully in excitement. Sasuke looked confused at him.

Naruto leaned in for a passionate kiss, which evolved to a heated tongue kiss. Naruto stroked Sasuke's torso with his fingers, playing around in circles. Grabbing Sasuke's penis he let out a moan, while Naruto slid his hand up and down. Sasuke panted.

"You could make _me_ do anything _you_ wanted to" Naruto whispered in a sensual voice, making Sasuke slightly tremble with pleasure. Naruto trailed his fingers up Sasuke's body. "Does that still count?" Naruto asked sweetly, looking deeply into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke swallowed as he thought about it. Ah he wanted him so bad. "Hn. Fine" Sasuke let out followed by a moan.

"Give me a blowjob then" the raven said trying to sound demanding, but the pleasure overtook and his voice softened.

Naruto got out of the bed, and motioned Sasuke to follow him to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke let out a slight groan in pain, as he slammed against the wall. Naruto got down on his knees, looking up at Sasuke, smiling. Sasuke loved what he saw, and his penis suddenly got harder.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's dick and moved his hand up and down, while he went to lick his balls. A stock went up Sasuke's spine "Don't. Just suck my dick, dammit!" he shouted, almost in pain, as his penis grew harder. Naruto licked the tip of the raven's penis before taking him all in.

He sucked while making low humming noises, which sent shivers through Sasuke's body as he moaned in pleasure.

Naruto enjoyed watching Sasuke almost cramp by the intensity of the pleasure. Sasuke closed his eyes, as Naruto sucked passionately in slow and fast paces. His hands tightened and he slammed his hands into the wall, as he felt his climax slowly approaching.

As Naruto tightened his mouth around Sasuke's dick, Sasuke let out a moan and panted heavily, about to cum.

"Hnnnm Naruto" Sasuke moaned silently in pleasure as he came in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto felt the warm sticky liquid in this mouth and swallowed it, looking pleasingly up as Sasuke.

"It's salty" Naruto stated, grinning.

They both panted for air, but Naruto more so than Sasuke. Naruto got up from his knees and meet Sasuke's lustful eyes.

"Mmm" Sasuke moaned, pleased. They kissed.

"Take me here in the shower, Naruto" Sasuke said lustfully, his eyes blurry.

"You sure are demanding" Naruto stated, but complied because today, Sasuke could get anything he wanted.

They turned on the water in the shower and both felt the lukewarm water touch their skin. "Now it's your turn to suck on _my_ fingers" Naruto said joyfully. Sasuke did as ordered, wanting what was coming next so bad, that he had become hard again already.

Naruto moved his fingers from Sasuke's mouth and turned him around, so he faced the wall. Stroking Sasuke's back, until he reached his ass and found the beginning of the entrance, to play around.

He entered one finger and moved around inside Sasuke. Sasuke groaned, not used to the sudden pain. He liked it though. Sasuke panted and asked Naruto to insert his second finger. Naruto searched for that spot that would make Sasuke see stars. When Naruto hit Sasuke's prostate, he moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure. As Sasuke's moans filled with more pleasure, Naruto then added the last finger. Sasuke panted, wanting the real thing already.

Naruto removed his fingers and grabbed his already hard dick, stroking it softly. He positioned himself just in front of Sasuke's entrance, slowly pushing himself inside.

When inside, Sasuke let out a sigh in relief followed by soft moans. Sasuke felt his hole expand, making way for Naruto's penis. "Ah, this is great" Sasuke moaned while being pushed against the wall.

Naruto thrust harder and harder, the pleasure taking over his body, making him lose control of himself. They both moaned and panted. Naruto hit Sasuke's prostate harder and harder, making Sasuke scream his name in pleasure. While being slammed to the wall, Sasuke's penis got harder by the friction.

Sasuke felt his body shake with pleasure as he again neared his climax.

Naruto thrust harder and hit just that spot again, making both of the men cum at the same time.

The front door unlocked and opened, Mikoto placed her keys in a bowl and walked inside her house. She placed the groceries on the kitchen table, as she suddenly heard weird noises upstairs. Nobody was supposed to be home, besides her.

They both panted as they smiled. Naruto took his penis out of Sasuke and let the liquid spill on the floor.

Sasuke turned around, to face Naruto. He kissed him sweetly on the forehead. Suddenly, Sasuke heard doors being opened and closed. He told Naruto to stay silent, if he did not want a repeat of the day before. The footsteps got closer and closer. Sasuke grabbed the shower curtain and closed it, just in case.

A knock sounded on the bathroom door "Is that you Sasuke?" Mikoto said confused. Shit, Sasuke thought, but at least this was better than his father finding them. "Yes, mom" Sasuke said coldly, in his usual voice but still panting.

"I heard weird sounds… are you alright? You sound out of breath..." she said worriedly, almost tempted to open the door, but decided to respect her son's privacy.

"I've been running, I'm just taking a bath" Sasuke panted, trying to calm down.

"Why aren't you at school?" she asked curiously.

"Mom, can we please talk about this later? I want to finish up" Sasuke said rather irritated.

"Oh, yes, sorry" she finally said and walked back to the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

That was close, Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little "You know, it's funny that, so far every time we have had sex, somebody notices?".

"Hn." Sasuke said, cleaning up after them.

While getting dressed, they tried to think of a way that Naruto could sneak out of Sasuke's house without being seen by Mikoto. "You can go out the window" Sasuke said coldly, pointing at his big window. Hell no, Naruto thought, he is not some kind of criminal.

"It's either that, or meet my mother" Sasuke explained smirking, not minding whatever Naruto decided.

"Fine." Naruto said angrily, grabbing his things "You are _so_ going to pay for this" he hissed as he walked to the window. The raven seem to ignore Naruto's statement.

Naruto opened the window and crawled out, while searching for a tree branch with one of his feet. Finally getting foothold, he stepped down, kissing the Uchiha goodbye and then crawled down from the big tree.

Naruto still had to pass the gate and that was when he noticed Itachi. Shit, he thought, sure that he had shitty luck. Fear ran over Naruto, and he just wanted to get the hell out, and far away from Itachi.

Itachi looked at Naruto, smirking and waving, as Naruto ran past him, not looking back. Itachi chuckled, by the obvious fear and embarrassment Naruto had shown. Itachi then entered his house, surely to tease his brother about Naruto.

Naruto ran all the way home, hoping that he could forget the fact that Itachi saw him leave their house. He fumbled with his keys, as he finally unlocked the front door to his house. Inside was a welcoming scent of delicious food, he then noticed that his stomach growled.

"_Naaruto_!" his mother almost screamed and hugged him so tight he could hardly breathe. His father came running from their living room, his face worried. Naruto looked confused at his parents. His mother then began to cry "We were so worried, you didn't come home last night". Minato tried to calm his wife down, with no luck.

Naruto's mom, Kushina was a stay-at-home mom, even though her son was already twenty years old. She just loved being home and do her hobbies, just as gardening and painting. His dad, Minato was the mayor and were therefor often busy at his office, but tried his best to be home as often as possible.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot the time and stayed at Sasuke's place…" Naruto said while looking down into the floor. He was sad that he had forgot to tell his parents were he was. "You could have called" Minato said in a normal tone. "What kind of excuse is that?!" Kushina yelled and raised her hand in a fist, waving it threating. "We just lost track of time.." Naruto tried to explain, but his mother would not hear of it.

"As punishment, you are doing the dishes after dinner!" Kushina said harshly, crossing her arms.

Naruto nodded, disappointed in himself. "I'm still sorry" he said, while walking to his room.

"Don't you think you were too hard on him?" Minato whispered to his wife.

"No." she said definitively. "Or he won't learn, you big softie, Minato" she said the last part in a sweet and funny voice ad she calmed down.

/**/

Sasuke and Naruto met at school and acted casually around each other, as if nothing had happened. They had agreed on this before Naruto had left Sasuke's place the day before. It was hard for both of them not to jump each other, or at least act passionately at school.

The Sasuke Fan club had walked up to Naruto and asked him what had been wrong with Sasuke these past days. Naruto took his hand through his hair, trying to look confused. "I ehm, don't know" Naruto had blushed slightly. "He's back now, so it doesn't matter" he said in a hurry, turned around, and left before any of the girls could ask him any more questions.

Classes was the same as usual, though they had more assignments because exams were coming up. Sasuke felt well prepared, he also got good grades and understood all his classes in his business major, though he had taken an extra subject, English literature just because he found it interesting. Naruto did not feel prepared for the exams at all, and he was lucky that he had Sasuke to help him with his assignments. Naruto had chosen an art major, because he liked expressing his feelings and thoughts in an artistic way.

At home, Sasuke's family was very proud of him, wanting him to go into their family business. However, his parents did not really know that, that was not exactly what he wanted. Actually, Sasuke wanted to become a writer of some sort. He would never tell that to his parents, because they would think badly of him, deciding his own future instead of him family's.

"How's school, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked proudly, already knowing the answer. The whole family sat down for dinner. "Great, exams are coming up, it should go well" Sasuke said, as he reach for the rice. Itachi smirked the whole time at dinner - actually, he had not stopped smirking at Sasuke since he found out about him and Naruto. The siblings exchanged stares a lot trough dinner. "Are you alright boys?" Fugaku asked plainly, eating. "Sasuke has a -" Itachi said as he felt a kick to his right leg. Sasuke looked at him with a death stare and almost dared him to finish his sentence. Itachi swallowed and backed off the subject. "Never mind" he sighed and left the table. Sasuke followed his brother's example.

Naruto's family was also very proud of him, but encouraged him to follow his heart, as long as he was happy, so would his parents be, they had said. Their house was usually filed with love and laughter.

"How's school, Naruto?" Minato asked curiously. "Alright, Sasuke's helping me with my assignments" Naruto explained happily. "Oh, he's such a great friend" Kushina said, smiling. They were all siting in their living room, relaxing. "Be sure to bring him by sometime" she added, excited to meet her son's friend. Minato nodded in agreement, also curious to know whom his son had been spending so much time with.

There was a few weeks until the exams would begin, and Naruto and Sasuke spent most of their time preparing for their different exams. However, they often got lost in time when their studying was interrupted by making out and sexy time. It was the most fun both of them had ever had studying for exams.

/**/

"There's only a week left of school" Naruto said refreshed as he stretched his arms in the air, as they walked to the entrance of the school. Sasuke laughed, knowing that Naruto just wanted the exams to be over, so he could have his well-deserved summer holiday. "Let's enjoy the last week then" Sasuke stated as he reached for Naruto's hand. By the sudden touch, Naruto jerked his hand back "What are you doing? Somebody might see" he whispered, acting as if nothing had happened. Sasuke sighed, tired of keeping their love hidden.

Even though they did not have classes together, the met up at every break and had launch together in the cafeteria.

Wherever Sasuke went, his Fan club followed. He had already gotten used to them following, but that did not mean that he had to like it.

Sasuke and Naruto had decided to stay after school to finish their new assignments that were due the next day. "Are you finished with yours?" Sasuke asked tired, putting his laptop away. Naruto nodded and did the same. They both let out a sigh. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. "You do realize that we are alone right now?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, slowly licking his lips.

Naruto blushed by the sight, as he also realized the raven was right. He then leaned in for a kiss. "What do you say to a little after school fun, eh, Naruto?" Sasuke said in a dirty tone as he took off his shirt. They both undressed and stood naked in the otherwise empty classroom.

Naruto sat down on a chair and motioned Sasuke to sit on his lap, facing each other. They kissed heatedly.

They made out, while their penises were rubbing on each other, being turned on by the friction, they panted and kissed again.

"Mmh, I want you Sasuke" Naruto whispered looking passionately into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke felt his dick harden as he rubbed against Naruto's torso.

Naruto trailed his fingers around Sasuke's torso and played with his pink nipples, making him moan in pleasure. "I want to be inside you, Sasuke" Naruto panted as he moved his hands from Sasuke's nipples to his very hard penis.

Sasuke liked being the dominant one, but it appeared from previous events, that he liked switching it up a little. He reached for something in his backpack and showed Naruto the lube. Naruto blushed red "Do you always carry that?" he asked embarrassed. The raven nodded "You don't know when you might need it" he smirked, grabbed Naruto's hand, and placed some lube.

Naruto evened the lube in his hands, and stood up from the chair, so he could knee down and finger Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair and clenched his hands tightly around the blonde hair.

"Ah" Sasuke moaned with pleasure, as Naruto had added a second finger. He's legs began to quiver as pleasure went through his body. The blue-eyed boy added the final finger, and smirked at the raven.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's hole become wet by the lube and by being aroused.

Naruto removed his fingers and stood up to kiss Sasuke tenderly. Naruto then sat back down on the chair, stroking his dick with the lube left on his hands. He was hard and ready to enter his love. He motioned Sasuke to come closer, while keeping his dick straight up.

Sasuke sat down on Naruto, feeling Naruto's dick enter him slowly as he sat down more. He let out at loud moan in pleasure-felt pain and relaxed his head on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto pushed himself up against Sasuke, as he felt Sasuke's penis rob against his torso.

Sasuke could see that this position became difficult for Naruto "I can just ride you" he said, thinking that must be easier. Naruto nodded and relaxed as Sasuke then pushed himself on Naruto's dick.

Both moaning and panting, Sasuke picked up the speed and pushed himself harder onto Naruto's hard penis. He adjusted himself, so he hit his own prostate at every push. He let out a scream of pleasure, as he pressed his body down as hard as he could. "It's… deep inside" Sasuke panted as he felt Naruto's penis slightly expand or himself tighten.

Sasuke felt pleasure from everywhere, having Naruto's dick inside him, and his own penis robbing against Naruto's body. He was almost coming, just thinking about it.

"Ah… it's so good… Sasu…" Naruto moaned, still trying to push upwards, just a little.

As Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulders, he left a very visible hickey.

Together, they pushed harder against each other and neared their climax.

"I'm-" Sasuke panted, moving his head backwards, making him feel the penetration deeper.

"Me… too.." Naruto moaned as he came inside Sasuke, panting.

Shortly after, Sasuke came onto Naruto's torso and hugged him tight to prevent himself from falling down.

Their liquid ran, and dripped onto the floor. Still panting, they sat on the chair facing each other.

"I've been meaning to ask you this…" Naruto panted, gasping for air.

Sasuke looked deeply into Naruto's eyes, wondering what he was going to ask.

"Are we like, boyfriend and boyfriend now?" Naruto blushed and smiled tenderly.

"I guess so" Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's forehead "I love you, Dobe".

"Aw, I love you too, Teme" Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke closer.

A door suddenly opened slightly and made a creaking sound.

"Did you hear that, Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly, as he looked around the empty classroom, wondering where the noise he had heard came from.

Sasuke shook his head, not having heard anything. "I think you're just imagine it" Sasuke laughed.

"There's a red dot by that door" Naruto nearly yelled, fear sounded in his voice.

Sasuke looked at the door, but saw nothing. Then Naruto looked again, and the red dot was gone.

They cleaned up their mess, not leaving any evidence behind. When they were done, they grabbed their stuff and headed home.

"I'm sure I head someone running while we cleaned up" Naruto said in a tone filled with fear, wonder and curiosity.

"There wasn't anybody. We were alone. Now, let it go" Sasuke said irritated as they walked home.

/**/

As they both walked to school the next day, many girls had been giving them weird looks. They instantly wondered what had happened, as they girls suddenly wasn't just friendly with Sasuke, but with Naruto too.

"Does the girls seem weird to you, Teme?" Naruto asked, looking at all the girls looking at them, laughing.

"They're girls, who knows how their brain works?" Sasuke said coldly, ignoring the girls' shrieks and adoring eyes. He could care less.

Naruto felt his stomach twist, as he suddenly realized something, and stopped the raven from walking.

"What if this has something to do with what I heard yesterday?" the blonde let out in worry and confusion.

A group of three girls walked up to a confused and worried Naruto and a very calm Sasuke. Naruto noticed Sakura and Ino, but was surprised to see Hinata with them.

"How are you doing, Sasuke?" Ino asked pleased, holding her hands behind her back.

Hinata looked at Naruto when she suddenly blushed all over the face. She tried to look down to hide it.

Naruto felt his stomach twist yet again, and felt one of his worst fears coming true.

Sakura pushed Ino in the arm "Show them" she said blushing.

Naruto had a very strong feeling were this was going, and he did certainly not want to be a part of it. He tried to walk away, but the raven yanked him back. Unable to escape, Naruto decided to stand impatiently waiting for doom.

Ino showed them a camera "This contains-" she was about to explain, as Naruto covered his eyes with both hands. "Yes, it's you. We know" Sakura said in a hurry, still blushing.

As the video played, letting out moans, pants and screams could be heard, bypassing students looked confused at the group, while Hinata blushed so hard that the other girls feared she would faint.

Naruto's body shook with fear while Sasuke calmly stood beside him, smirking. He was actually smirking, he thought. That jerk.

The girls blushed harder as the video played, before Ino turned it off.

"Don't get in our way" Sasuke said coldly to the small group of girls.

"Of cause not!" Sakura said in a hurry. "We support you!" Ino said proudly, hugging the camera tight to her chest.

Sasuke nodded and tried to walk, but the blonde stood still, frozen.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" Naruto screamed loudly, not caring who heard him.

Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's hand "We've got classes, excuse us girls" Naruto said in a rather irritated voice, trying to calm down. Why, oh why does thing happen to him. First Itachi heard them, now a damn group of screaming girls had them on camera.

"When will my luck ever turn?" Naruto sighed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review it if you did. If you have any constructive criticism, you are also very welcome to review – I want to learn. **

**I don't know about future chapters, as I feel the plot in this one is very thin. There's almost fore lemon in there, haha.**


End file.
